(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for managing a lifespan of content.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Content (digital content) refers to data, information, and the like in which code, text, voice, sound, image, video, etc. are digitally produced, processed, and distributed for use in wired and wireless telecommunication networks.
Recently, with the rapid advent of the information technology (IT) society, numerous contents are produced and distributed daily such that the culture of human beings is enriched, but content overload has also reached a level that is hardly negligible.
For example, there are numerous contents which exist only on servers which limits new storage capacity of the servers, even if the contents are virtually useless because their effective lifespans expire or users are no longer interested in them, such that users who use the contents take an excessive amount of time and effort to search for necessary contents.
Meanwhile, there is virtually no related art in which evaluation (preference) of social members (users) for the content is reflected to determine whether to assign a life to the content or not, and there is a problem that a lifespan of the content (an existing period) is determined only by passage of an absolute time (a physical time accepted in reality).
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.